Un matin comme les autres
by Injel
Summary: Le jour se leva sur le village de Konoha. Le soleil se montrait à peine. Le village était calme, le marché encore désert. C'était l'annonce d'une belle journée. Pourquoi? venez le découvrir. OS, romance


**slt, tout le monde. Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit aujourd'hui en écoutant Love who loves you back de Tokio Hotel. Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira. **  
****

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages présents dans ma fanFiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titre: un matin comme les autres**

**Genre : Romance**

**Note de l'auteure: Cette OS n'a rien à voir avec la chanson, mais alors rien du tout (enfin presque) Bref je vous laisse le ****découvrir. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Un matin comme les autres**

Le jour se leva sur le village de Konoha. Le soleil se montrait à peine. Le village était calme, le marché encore désert. C'était l'annonce d'une belle journée. Le ciel était encore gris, mais devenait lentement clair, les nuages disparaissaient laissant voir un ciel aussi bleu que l'azur, présageant un beau temps. Les villageois étaient encore au lit en cette heure à cause de la grande cérémonie de la veille. Mais dans une de ses innombrables demeures, un jeune homme était déjà réveillé, regardant la personne à ses cotés dormir encore. Un sourire orna ses lèvres, alors qu'il contempla le visage de l'endormi.

Le vent souffla faisant légèrement grincer la fenêtre que le blond avait laissé ouverte durant la nuit. les rideaux s'envolaient, laissant l'air chaud entrer dans la grande chambre.

Naruto passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Sasuke, constatant quelle était encore plus noire aux aurores contrastant avec l'oreiller où sa tête était posée, il glissa lentement sa main, frôlant le cou découvert de son amant, caressant sa peau de porcelaine qui se mariait merveilleusement bien avec le drap couleur blanc neige, cachant le bas de leur corps nus.

« arrête de me fixer Usuratonkachi » dit le brun, les yeux encore fermés.

« Bonjour à toi aussi chéri » dit-il d'un ton taquin

« Hn »

Naruto toujours émerveillé par ce visage, fut interrompu par l'ombre d'un oiseau, qui se posa sur la fenêtre. Il se leva dans l'intention de chasser l'importun mais fut arrêté par une forte poigne, et tomba sur des yeux aussi noirs que l'abysse retenant son attention.

« Eh, reste là » se plaignit le brun, ce qui fit rigoler doucement le blond

« Je n'allais pas partir » dit-il langoureusement

« mmm »

Naruto décidant de laisser le volatil s'en tirer, mis son bras derrière le cou du brun. Ce dernier se rapprocha du blond faisant s'entrechoquer leur torses nus. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, avant de s'embrasser d'un chaste baiser, puis un autre, et un troisième, laissant un bruit de « pok » à chaque fois. Les lagons bleus du blond fixaient ceux abyssales du brun. Puis sourit comme il le faisait toujours à des moments comme cela.

« Je t'aime Sasuke. » finit-il par dire, l'interpelé lui sourit en retour.

« Et pourquoi tu m'aimes? » demanda-t-il

« je t'aime parce que tu n'es rien qu'à moi »

Sasuke ria doucement à la réponse du blond. Ce dernier, releva les quelques mèches qui cachaient les beaux yeux de son amour. Il sourit à l'entente de son irrésistible son.

« je t'aime parce que tu as besoin d'amour … »

Puis, Naruto lui prit la main et baisa le dos, et la mis sur sa poitrine.

« je t'aime parce que quand tu me regardes, je me sens comme un héros, et j'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade »

Les yeux de Sasuke brillait à chacun des mots de Naruto, il sentait son coeur battre à la même allure que celui de son amant. Ce dernier posa sa main sur son visage, et délicatement frôla ses lèvres de son pouce.

« je t'aime parce qu'à chaque fois que je te touche, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de cette terre »

les joues de Sasuke virèrent aux roses. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux. Se ré-embrassèrent, puis se remettaient dos à plat sur le matelas moelleux.

« moi aussi je t'aime » dit-il

« Et pourquoi tu m'aimes aussi? » repris le blond

« je t'aime parce qu'à chaque fois que tu me touches, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de cette terre » plaisanta le brun, ce qui fit rire le blond de bon coeur.

Sasuke enfoui sa tête dans le cou halé de Naruto, laissant sa main se balader sur le ventre de son compagnon. Le bras de ce dernier le serrait un peu plus.

« je t'aime parce que personne ne peut nous accuser de nous aimer » continua-t-il tout en remontant ses doigts le long du torse musclé du blond, puis le cou puis le visage.

« je t'aime parce que tu m'aimes … alors que tu pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre »

Sasuke repassa ses doigts fins sur les cicatrices de chaque coté du visage qui lui faisait face, étendant encore plus le sourire du blond. Le brun finit par se lever pour se mettre au dessus du blond.

« je t'aime parce que tu m'aimes … rien que moi » finit-il

Sa main se balada dans la chevelure blonde, Naruto déplaça lentement son regard vers ses lèvres, puis remonta à nouveau vers ses yeux. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, leur nez se frôlèrent, Sasuke laissa ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes, juste assez pour qu'une langue puisse s'y glisser pour retrouver sa moitié. Amorçant un ballet passionné, le brun se laissa imperceptiblement emporter par le baiser, ne remarquant pas la main du blond abandonnant son cou, qui glissa le long de ses flancs, descendre jusqu'à ces hanches.

Il s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques minutes, toujours en se regardant dans les yeux, ils se souriaient. Sasuke se laissa tomber à ses cotés, encore épuisé.

« Donne moi ta main » dit brusquement le blond

« Pourquoi? »

« allez Sasuke »

« Dobe » répondit-il en lui tendant la main, tout en se recouchant dans les bras du blond.

Naruto prit sa main et l'entremêla dans la sienne.

« je t'aime Naruto Uzumaki » dit-il attendri par la scène

Ce dernier se tourna vers le visage du brun.

« je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha… Uzumaki Namikaze » répliqua le blond

« trop long! »

« Mh » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser,

Naruto jouait avec les doigts fins de Sasuke, les regardant bronzer dans les premiers rayons de soleil, faisant briller les petits diamants incrustés dans leurs alliances en argent. Réalisant à peine qu'ils étaient à présent et à jamais mariés.

FIN

* * *

Bon j'avoue que le " à jamais mariés " est exagéré mais j'y peut rien. Je suis trop fleur bleue

reviews?


End file.
